Prince of titans
by Natali delatorre
Summary: So eren and Levi are cousins not only that, their princes too! Mikasa is a foster child who is in love with prince eren But will things not work out for them?
1. 1: meet

prince of titans

By natali delatorre (me)

Eren and mikasa

As Levi and eren both rode horses through the town to send word of noticed that tomorrow was the grand ball for eren and Levi sixteen birthday. Since they were both cousins and their birthday were around the same date so why not have it Somthing caught Levi's eye as he was watching eren yell out the news. He saw a girl in a white dress and had black raven hair look as though nothing was going on and calmly walk away then for a second her eyes met his. Her eyes were a soft gray that if you stare into them too long you will have a hole in you. But as a second past she left without any feeling. As Levi continued to stare were she was once at he didn't noticed eren looking at her too.

When mikasa left she felt like running a marathon. She was ready to go to that ball tonight when she heard the news but she knew when people saw her face it look like she wanted nothing to do with the ball. Best of all she made eye contact with prince eren her long love. She was pumped and running all the way home.

When she arrived she didn't even say hi to her foster parents she just ran up to her room were cloth and needles were to make her new dress. When she finished she finally let out a sigh and relaxed to see her dream dress that she's going to wear at the ball and said to herself " I hope the prince notices me in this" as she held up her dress she looked to find no thing out of place then she gently placed her dress on top of her bed and jumped out the window. Don't worry she's fine she does this all the time just to sneak away from her house at night because she can't sleep. So she was admiring the view of the sky and walking past big houses when...


	2. 2: ran into

Prince of titan

By natali delatorre (me)

( eren and mikasa )

As eren Yeager jumped out the window clinging to a rope Levi didn't help him knowing he could go to the bottom by himself right after he thought that he heard a big thump and knew it was eren. As eren rubbed his head from the fall he still couldn't stop thinking about the girl with gray eyes. He was thinking non-stop about her all day even after dinner. As he sneaked past a severnt who thought had heard a noise he climbed out of the gates and run off into the night. He didn't worry about someone noticing that he wasn't in his room because Levi had everyone cleaning the castle spotless since his a clean freak. Why was he sneaking out you might ask is because he couldn't sleep so he went for a midnight stroll in the town. As he saw the stray night on top of a persons house he though it was time to go home so he jumped off the roof without knowing that someone was right there near the house also looking in the night. So when he jumped he fell he fell right on top of a girl!

When mikasa saw someone jumping on top of her she barely had time to doge cause it was so fast. When she sat up right she saw who jumped on top of her. He had a cloak on so she couldn't see his face but when he got up the hood fell and she saw his face. She gasped at the sight of prince eren right in front of her. When she noticed it was him her heart was beating fast and her face felt hot. When he looked at her straight he noticed it was the girl he saw early today. looking at her beautiful skin and hair his heart started beating fast and his face felt hot. Then the big clock rang that it was 12:00. At the same time the said " shit I have to go" then they both got up and ran different paths.

Levi was wondering were eren was, he never was this late for bed then he started thinking too about the girl with soft grey eyes. He was thinking about her all day a couldn't stop just like eren and with that he went into bed and fell asleep.


	3. 3: getting ready

prince of titans

when eren got back in the morning so every one was awake. then he saw levi still in his room and said " hey what are you doing still in my room levi" then Levi said " am here still picking up your shit you dont clean up" then eren took off his cloak and gave it to levi and said " thanks for the cloak" then levi ripped the cloak out of erens hands and said " now i have to burn this crap, its all dirty" and with that levi left erens room slaming the door behind him. when he left eren thought about the girl again, he felt sorry for landing on top of her when he jumped off the roof. He was still thought about her beautiful skin and soft gray eyes. Then her lips, her soft pink lips. When eren thought about that he felt his knees buckle but he straighten himself **and started getting ready for the ball tonight.**

As mikasa returned home she still couldn't sleep. Until it was morning then she fell into a deep sleep. In her dream she was dancing with prince eren across the ball room. She felt everyone's eyes on them but her eyes were at the persons in front of her, prince eren. But when the did another spin mikasa noticed a face in the crowd that did not look happy. His face looked grim and she thought she saw a little jealously but couldn't be sure. Then he left the room without anybody noticing. Then her gaze fell on eren again and when she looked at him his face was getting closer to hers. Then she started to lean in just as she opened her eyes from her deep sleep. She cursed and then she got up** and started getting ready for the ball tonight**


	4. 4: the ball

Prince of titans

Mikasa slowly walked in the ballroom. She was wearing a dark red dress that surprisingly fit just right on her body. As she walked she felt eyes on her like they were shocked to find a beautiful girl here. Then she saw **him** and quickly turned around but she knew she had to do this and let her whole body turn. When she looked again he was staring at her and starting to walk to her.

Eren was bored. The only people he talked to was a childhood friend, named armin and people who thought if they kissed his ass then they would get more money. Then he walked to Levi who seemed bored too and asked if he knew of a way to sneak out of here. Then out of the corner of his eyes he looked and turned to **her**. She was more beautiful then the last time he saw her. She turned around which confused him and then she turned around again to look at him. Then without knowing eren walked up to her.

No one noticed that a angry Levi step out of the ball room.

When he finally got to her, he said " would you care to dance " seeing the blush across her face he smiled. Then she said " I would love too " and with that they started to dance. As they dance they felt like they were in their very own little world that only they could see. Mikasa's soft gray eyes met erens and erens blue-ish green-ish met hers. Then when they started to lean in to kiss Somthing broke it off. Someone came in and said " Somthing terrible happen " and eren said " what "

**" wall Maria was taken over by titans "**

* * *

well that was...um...fun

check daily to see what happens next


	5. 5: Secret room

Nobody spoke, for their minds spoke for them screaming " nnnnooooo we all are going to die " but eren didn't. he just pulled mikasa's hand and headed out of the ballroom and into the hall for the secret room. When he stop in front of a wall mikasa ask " what are you doing " then he kicked the wall which Made it open. Then eren headed inside with mikasa by his side trying to keep up with her dress.

When they were at the bottom eren pull a lever and the wall turned to reveal a stack of 3D manvener gear and uniforms. Then he gave a uniforms to mikasa and said " put this on over there " were he pointed was a changing room that was covered in dust but mikasa still went to change. While mikasa did that eren but his uniform on fast and his 3D manvener gear on. When mikasa came out eren asked her " do you know how to use one of this " as he pointed to the 3D manvener gear. Then mikasa said " yeah, but I haven't used it since I was six " even still, she took one and put on as fast as she could. Then mikasa and eren headed outside of the secret room only to run into Levi who already had his uniform and gear. When all of then nodded they headed straight for the wall.


	6. 6: flashback

Prince of titans

* * *

Holy mother of titan I can't believe I finished this  
Sorry about all the wait!

* * *

Mikasa felt weird like she was about to kiss her crush a second later theirs a battle. She was thinking this while their were riding to the wall. They were riding on horses, eren and mikasa were sharing one and Levi had one ( it was the smallest horse their was ).

when they reached the wall it had a big hole in it and a titan overlooking the top of the wall. Eren and mikasa eyes went big when they saw. Then a flashback happened

**Mikasa's** **story**

_Mikasa was only ten years old when it happened. A titan broke the wall and everyone had to ecaspe to wall rosa because the titans had taken over wall Maria. Mikasa was unfortunate, she saw her parents get eaten right in front of her and was cold and afraid. Then out of the blue a horse came which had a boy riding on it (eren) and saw mikasa shivering in a alleyway and went his way towards her. Then she realized the horse was right In front of her and a boy jump off and walked were she was and said to her " come on let's go "_

To be Continued

* * *

Sorry if it's short I didn't really have any ideas.  
Give me any ideas in the comments below!  
-natali delatorre


End file.
